


Always Innocent

by JustJai



Series: Cop and Don [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Steve, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Mob bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian Mafia, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, healthy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJai/pseuds/JustJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a Don, Steve is his Cop husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Innocent

“Look officer I didn't do it, I have a very solid alibi for last night at 11 pm.” I sat there smirking at officer Rogers. The guy is small maybe 90 lbs soaking wet, but he was beautiful. His eyes are bluer than the ocean , and his hair was a golden blond that fell slightly into his eyes, he has a couple tattoos that littered his arms and damn that ass of his. Sweet little pert thing, I want to sink my teeth into that. He just glared at me as I did my best innocent face back to him.

 

“ Yeah and what's yous very solid alibi then Mr. Barnes?” He snapped, Rogers didn't look very happy, but honestly he still looked adorable. Every time he got mad at me, which was often, he locked his jaw. Damn what a jaw though, making me want to put hickeys all over it.

 

“ Well if you really must know Stevie, I was makin love to my sweet little wife.” My smirk deepened as officer Rogers blushed, full on face as red as a tomato blush. God he's adorable, I could look at that face everyday. Which I do, first thing I see when I wake up every morning and last thing I see before I fall asleep. “ Yep I got me a sweet little thing, but hell she's as feisty as ever lemme tell you. Got a temper on her and a big mouth too,” I continued, “She used to always get into trouble, I used to have to pull her outta fights. Childhood best friend ya know. Wouldn't trade her for the world.” I smiled at Rogers, he was just staring at me mouth a little agape, the blush still on his face, looking as pretty as ever, he always does.

 

Rogers cleared his throat as he finally snapped outta it. “ Well then maybe you could tell me why I found a gun registered to you at the crime scene last night, huh Mr. Barnes?” Shit, I had forgotten about that, lending Barton my gun wasn't the best idea I had, but Natalia will take care of it.

 

“You personally found a gun registered to me at a crime scene last night?” I implored, raising my eyebrow I looked at him. “Because I would be love to hear how you personally found a gun registered to me last night.” Steve looked a little annoyed and I was loving it.

 

“Okay no.” He snapped. “I personally didn't find a gun that was-”

 

“So hold on a second,” I interrupted him, “ you didn't find a gun registered to me?” The why did you say you did Stevie?” I gave him a shit eating grin, knowing Damn well why it wasn't him who found the gun.

 

“ No I didn't find the gun Mr. Barnes, my partner Sam did.” He sighed, Steve looked worn out and I honestly couldn't blame him. It's been a long day for him after only a couple hours of sleep last night. Not that I fell bad or anything, worshiping Steve's body is my favorite pass time. “I wasn't there last night, okay?”

 

“Oh really?” I smirked, “ and why is that?” If Steve was red before he was even redder now, and I was loving it.

 

“Oh my God.” Steve moaned, “You're free to go Mr. Barnes, if I have anymore questions I'll be in touch.”

 

Chuckling I made my way out of the room, and right out of the station, knowing that the case will be dropped and I'll be proven innocent like always. All because of my sweet little wife Stevie.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“You know one of these days I'm going to have to actually arrest you Buck.”

 

“Yeah Yeah I know Stevie, now take off your clothes. I've been wanting to eat your ass all damn day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think this will be a series.


End file.
